Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 26
Luźne watahy, które trudniły się rozbojem po obu stronach Dniestru, składały się z ludzi wszelkich narodowości okoliczne kraje zamieszkujących. Przeważali w nich zawsze tatarscy zbiegowie z ordy dobrudzkiej i białogrodzkiej, dziksi jeszcze i mężniejsi od swych krymskich pobratymców, ale nie brakło też i Wołochów, i kozactwa, i Węgrzynów, i czeladzi polskiej, zbiegłej ze stanic nad brzegiem Dniestru leżących. Buszowali oni to po polskiej, to po wołoskiej stronie, przechodząc raz w raz graniczną rzekę, w miarę jak przyciskali ich perkułabowie lub komendanci Rzeczypospolitej. W jarach i lasach, w jaskiniach mieli oni swe kryjówki niedostępne. Głównym celem ich napadów były stanicze stada wołów i koni, które nawet w zimie nie schodziły ze stepów, same sobie pożywienia pod śniegami szukając. Ale prócz tego napadali na wsie, miasteczka, osady, na pomniej— sze komendy, na kupców polskich, a nawet tureckich, na pośredników z okupem do Krymu jadących. Miały owe kupy swój ład i swych wodzów, ale łączyły się rzadko. Częstokroć zdarzało się nawet, że mniej liczne były wycinane przez liczniejsze. Namnożyło się ich wszędy w krajach ruskich bardzo wiele, zwłaszcza od czasu wojen kozacko — polskich, gdy wszelkie bezpieczeństwo w owych stronach znikło. Naddniestrzańskie watahy podsycane przez zbiegów ordzińskich szczególniej były groźne. Widywano niektóre do pięciuset głów liczące. Przywódcy ich przybierali tytuł bejów. Pustoszyli oni kraj sposobem zupełnie tatarskim i nieraz istotnie sami komendanci nie wiedzieli, czy mają robotę ze zbójami, czy też z przodowymi czambułami całej ordy. Komputowym wojskom, zwłaszcza jeździe Rzeczypospolitej, kupy owe nie były zdolne w polu dostać, ale zapędzone w matnię, biły się po desperacku, wiedząc dobrze, że wziętych w niewolę czeka powróz. Broń ich była rozmaita. Łuków i strzelb im brakło, które zresztą do nocnych napadów mało byłyby im przydatne. Większa część zbrojna była w handżary i jatagany tureckie, w kiścienie, w szable tatarskie i w półszczęki końskie wpuszczane w młode dębczaki i umocnione powrózkiem. Owa ostatnia broń w silnym ręku straszliwe oddawała posługi, bo kruszyła każdą szablę. Niektórzy mieli widły, bardzo długie, ostro żelazem okute; niektórzy wreszcie rohatyny. Te w nagłych razach przeciw jeździe nadstawiali. Wataha, która zatrzymała się u Sierocego Brodu, musiała być bardzo liczną albo w ostatnich znaleźć się na multańskiej stronie terminach, skoro odważyła się podejść pod chreptiowską komendę mimo postrachu, jaki samo imię pana Wołodyjowskiego we wszystkich obubrzeżnych rabusiach obudzało. Jakoż drugi podjazd przywiózł wiadomość, że składała się ona z czterystu przeszło głów pod wodzą Azba-beja, słynnego grasanta, który od kilku lat napełniał postrachem i polską, i multańską stronę. Ucieszył się pan Wołodyjowski, gdy dowiedział się, z kim będzie miał do czynienia, i zaraz stosowne wydał rozkazy. Prócz Mellechowicza i pana Motowidły poszła chorągiew pana generała podolskiego i pana podstolego przemyskiego. Poszły one jeszcze w nocy i rzekomo w różne strony, ale jako rybacy szeroko założą niewodem, aby następnie zejść się przy jednej przerębli, tak i owe chorągwie, rozległym idąc koliskiem, miały się zejść o brzasku przy Sierocym Brodzie. Basia asystowała z bijącym sercem wyjściu wojsk, jako że miała to być jej pierwsza większa wyprawa, i rosło jej owo serce na widok sprawności tych starych wilków stepowych. Wychodzili tak cicho, że w samej fortalicji można ich było nie dosłyszeć. Nie zabrzęczały munsztuki, strzemię nie szczęknęło o strzemię, szabla o szablę, koń nie zarżał. Noc była pogodna i nadzwyczaj widna, bo czas pełni. Księżyc oświecał dobrze wzgórze staniczne i step lekko ze wszystkich stron pochyły; a jednak ledwie co która chorągiew wyszła za częstokół, ledwie zamigotała srebrnymi iskrami, które księżyc z szabel wykrzesywał, już nikła z oczu, jakby stado kuropatw w fali traw nurkujące. Było coś tajemniczego w tym pochodzie. Basi zdawało się, że to myśliwi wyjeżdżają na jakoweś łowy mające się o świtaniu rozpocząć i dlatego tak idą cicho i ostrożnie, aby zwierza przedwcześnie nie spłoszyć... Więc wielka ochota wstąpiła w jej serce, aby w tych łowach wziąść udział. Pan Wołodyjowski nie sprzeciwił się temu, bo go Zagłoba do zgody skłonił. Wiedział wreszcie, że kiedyś i tak trzeba będzie chęci Basinej zadośćuczynić, wolał więc zaraz, zwłaszcza że grasanci łuków i samopałów nie mieli zwyczaju używać. Ruszyli jednak dopiero we trzy godziny po wyjściu pierwszych chorągwi, bo tak był całe dzieło pan Michał ułożył. Poszedł z nimi pan Zagłoba, pan Muszalski i dwudziestu Linkhauzowych dragonów z wachmistrzem, samych Mazurów, ludzi na schwał, za których szabliskami była wdzięczna komendantowa równie jak w małżeńskiej komnacie bezpieczna. Sama ona, mając jechać na męskiej kulbace, przybrana była odpowiednio: miała więc szarawarki perłowego koloru, aksamitne, bardzo obszerne, podobieństwo spódnicy czyniące, a wpuszczone w safianowe żółte buciki: toż kubraczek równie szarej barwy, białym krymskim barankiem podbity i na szwach ozdobnie bramowany; toż ładowniczkę srebrną roboty wybornej; lekką szabelkę turecką na jedwabnych rapciach i pistolety w olstrach. Głowę jej przybierał kołpaczek z wierzchem z weneckiego aksamitu, piórkiem czaplim ozdobion, a żbiczym futrem naokół obszyty; spod kołpaczka wyglądała jasna, różowa twarz, prawie dziecinna, i dwoje oczu ciekawych a świecących jak węgielki. Tak przybrana i siedząc na cisawym bachmaciku, chybkim jak sarna i jak arna łagodnym, zdawała się być hetmańskim dzieckiem, które pod opieką starych wojenników na pierwszą naukę jedzie. Oni też się dziwili jej postaci; pan Zagłoba z panem Muszalskim szturchali się łokciami, całując od czasu do czasu każdy swoją pięść na znak nadzwyczajnego dla Basi uwielbienia, obaj zaś wraz z Wołodyjowskim uspokajali jej obawy co do spóźnionego wyjazdu. — Na wojnie się nie rozumiesz — mówił mały rycerz — i dlatego nas posądzasz, że cię dopiero po wszystkim chcemy na miejsce przyprowadzić. Jedne chorągwie idą jako sierpem rzucił, inne zaś muszą okładać, aby szlaki poprzecinać — i dopieroż się będą cichaczem do kupy ściągały, w matnię nieprzyjaciela biorąc. A my przyjedziemy na czas i bez nas nic się nie rozpocznie, bo tam każda godzina obrachowana. — A jak się nieprzyjaciel spostrzeże i między chorągwiami się przemknie? — Chytry on jest i czujny, ale i nam taka wojna nie nowina. — Michałowi wierz — zawołał Zagłoba — bo nie masz nad niego większego praktyka. Zły los przygnał tu tych skurczybyków. — W Łubniach byłem młodzik — odrzekł pan Michał — a już mi podobne funkcje powierzano. Teraz zaś, żem ci to widowisko chciał wyprawić, jeszczem staranniej wszystko rozdysponował. Chorągwie razem się nieprzyjacielowi ukażą, razem się okrzykną i razem skoczą, jakoby kto z bicza trzasnął. — I! i! — pisnęła z radości Basia i stanąwszy w strzemionach, chwyciła małego rycerza za szyję. — A mnie wolno będzie skoczyć, co? Michałku, co? — pytała z iskrzącymi oczyma. — W tłok ci nie pozwolę, bo w tłoku o przygodę łatwo, nie mówiąc, że koń może szwankować, ale dałem instrukcję, by po rozbiciu kupę jaką na nas nagnano, wówczas rozpuścim konie i możesz dwu albo trzech sobie ściąć, a zajeżdżaj zawsze z lewej, bo tym sposobem ściganemu niezręcznie cię przez konia sięgać, a ty go masz na odlew. Basia na to: — Ho! ho! nie boję się! Sam mówiłeś, że już szablą robię daleko lepiej od wujcia Makowieckiego; nie da mi żaden rady! — Uważaj, żeby cugle mocno trzymać -wtrącił pan Zagłoba. — Oni mają swoje sposoby i może być tak: ty go gonisz, aż on nagle konia zwróci i osadzi, wtedy go miniesz z rozpędu, ale nim miniesz, już on cię sięgnie. Stary praktyk nigdy nadto konia nie rozpuszcza, jeno wedle potrzeby go miarkuje. — I szabli nigdy bardzo nie podnosić, aby do sztychu przejść łatwo — rzekł pan Muszalski. — Będę ja przy niej od wypadku — odpowiedział mały rycerz. — Widzisz, w bitwie cała trudność w tym, że trzeba o wszystkim pamiętać: o koniu swoim i nieprzyjacielu, o cuglach, o szabli, o cięciu i sztychu — wszystko naraz! Kto się wprawi, to mu to samo przez się przychodzi, ale z początku znamienici nawet szermierze często bywają niezgrabni i lada chmyz, byle był praktyk, bieglejszego od się nowicjusza z konia zsadzi... Dlatego to będę ci przy boku. — Jeno mnie nie wyręczaj i ludziom przykaż, aby mnie nikt nie wyręczał bez potrzeby. — No, no! obaczym jeszcze, czy ci animuszu stanie, jak przyjdzie co do czego! — odparł uśmiechając się mały rycerz. — Albo jeżeli się którego z nas za połę nie ułapisz! — skończył Zagłoba. — Obaczym ! — rzekła z oburzeniem Basia. Tak rozmawiając wjechali w okolicę tu i ówdzie chaszczami pokrytą. Do brzasku było już niedaleko, ale tymczasem uczyniło się ciemniej, bo księżyc zaszedł. Od ziemi poczynał też wstawać lekki opar i przesłaniać dalsze przedmioty. W owej leciuchnej mgle i mroku majaczące opodal zarośla przybierały w podnieconej wyobraźni Basi kształty żywych istot. Nieraz zdawało się jej, że widzi wyraźnie ludzi i konie. — Michale, co to jest? — pytała szepcząc i ukazując palcem na majak. — Nic, krze. — Myślałam, że jeźdźcy. Prędko zajedziem? — Za jakie półtorej godziny to się i rozpocznie. — Ha! — Boisz się? — Nie, jeno mi serce bije z wielkiej ochoty! Miałabym się bać! Nic a nic! Patrz, jaki tu szron leży... Widać, choć ciemno. Rzeczywiście wjechali na szmat stepu, na którym długie i wyschłe łodygi burzanów szronem siwym były pokryte. Pan Wołodyjowski spojrzał i rzekł: — Tędy Motowidło przechodził. Nie dalej jak o pół mili musi leżeć przytajony. Œwita już! Jakoż robił się pierwszy brzask. Pomroka rzedła. Niebo i ziemia stawały się szare, powietrze bladło, czuby drzew i zarośli powłóczyły się jakby srebrem. Dalsze kępy poczęły się odsłaniać, jakoby kto zasłonę kolejno podnosił. Wtem z bliższej kępy wychylił się nagle jeździec na koniu. — Pana Motowidły? — spytał Wołodyjowski, gdy semen osadził konia tuż przy nim. — Tak jest, wasza miłość! — Co słychać? — Przeszli Sierocy Bród; potem kierując się na ryk wołów poszli ku Kałusikowi. Woły pobrali i stoją na Jurkowym polu. — A gdzie pan Motowidło? — Założył od wzgórza, a pan Mellechowicz od Kałusika. Inne chorągwie nie wiem. — Dobrze — rzekł Wołodyjowski — ja wiem; ruszaj do pana Motowidły i każ zamykać. A pojedynczych ludzi niech rozsypie na pół drogi od pana Mellechowicza. Ruszaj! Semen położył się na kulbace — ruszył, aż śledziona w koniu z miejsca zagrała, i wkrótce zniknął. Oni zaś pojechali dalej, jeszcze ciszej, jeszcze ostrożniej... Rozwidniło się tymczasem zupełnie. Mgła, która o brzasku wstała była od ziemi, opadła całkiem na dół, a na wschodniej stronie nieba ukazała się długa wstęga świetlista i różowa, której światło i różowość poczęły zabarwiać powietrze, wzgórza, zręby odległych jarów i szczyty. Wtem do uszu jeźdźców doszły od strony Dniestru liczne zmieszane krakania i wysoko przed nimi ukazało się lecące ku zorzy ogromne stado kruków. Pojedyncze ptaki odrywały się co chwila od stada i zamiast lecieć wprost przed się poczynały zataczać nad stepem koła, jak czynią upatrując zdobyczy kanie i jastrzębie. Pan Zagłoba podniósł szablę do góry, ukazał ostrzem na kruki i rzekł do Basi: — Dziwuj się zmyślności tych ptaków. Niech jeno gdziekolwiek ma przyjść do bitwy, zaraz ze wszystkich stron nadlatują, jakoby je kto z worka wysypał. Gdy samo jedno wojsko ciągnie albo przyjacielskie mają się spotkać, nie masz tego, tak to bestie umieją odgadnąć intencje ludzkie, choć się im nikt nie oznajmia. Sama sagacitas narium tego nie wytłumaczy, dlatego słusznie dziwić się możesz. Tymczasem ptaki, kracząc coraz mocniej, zbliżyły się znacznie, więc pan Muszalski zwrócił się do małego rycerza i rzekł uderzając dłonią po łuku: — Panie komendancie, a nie wzbronno będzie ściągnąć jednego na uciechę dla pani komendantowej? Hałasu to przecie nie uczyni? — Ściągnij waść choćby dwa — rzekł Wołodyjowski wiedząc, jaką stary żołnierz ma słabość popisywania się celnością swych grotów. Na to niezrównany łucznik sięgnął ręką za plecy i wydobył strzałę pierzastą, za czym nałożył ją na cięciwę i podniósłszy w górę łuk i głowę, czekał. Stado było coraz bliżej. Wszyscy wstrzymali konie i patrzyli ciekawie ku niebu. Nagle rozległ się żałośny jęk cięciwy, niby świegot jaskółki, i strzała wybiegłszy znikła pod stadem. Przez chwilę można było pomyśleć, że pan Muszalski chybił, lecz oto jeden ptak zwinął kozła i zniżył się wprost nad głowami ku ziemi, następnie, koziołkując ciągle, zniżał się coraz bardziej, wreszcie począł spadać z rozpostartymi skrzydłami, zupełnie jak liść dający opór powietrzu. Po chwili spadł na kilka kroków przed koniem Basi. Strzała przeszyła go na wylot tak, że grot świecił powyżej grzbietu. — Na szczęśliwą wróżbę! — rzekł kłaniając się Basi pan Muszalski. — Będę ja miał z daleka na panią komendantową, a wielką moją dobrodzikę, oko i w nagłym razie znowu, daj Boże szczęśliwie, strzałeczkę wypuszczę. Choć tam i bzyknie blisko, upewniam, że nie zrani. — Nie chciałabym ja być tym Tatarem, którego waszmość na cel weźmiesz! — odrzekła Basia. Lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwał pan Wołodyjowski, który, ukazawszy na dość znaczne wzniesienie odległe na kilka stai, rzekł: — Tam staniem... Po tych słowach ruszyli rysią. W pół wzniesienia mały rycerz kazał zwolnić kroku, a wreszcie niedaleko wierzchołka zatrzymać konie. — Nie będziem do samego szczytu dojeżdżać — rzekł — bo przy tak jasnym ranku z daleka można by nas wziąć na oko, ale zsiadłszy z koni przybliżym się tak do zrębu, by głowy niewiele wystawały. To rzekłszy zeskoczył z konia, a za nim Basia, pan Muszalski i kilku innych. Dragoni pozostali pod szczytem, trzymając rumaki, oni zaś posunęli się aż do miejsca, w którym wzniesienie zapadało się ścianą prawie prostopadłą ku dołowi. U stóp tej ściany, wysokiej na kilkadziesiąt łokci, rosły dość gęsto wąskim pasem chaszcze, dalej zaś ciągnął się step niski, równy, którego z tej wysokości ogromną przestrzeń mogli objąć oczyma. Równina owa, przecięta niewielkim strumieniem biegnącym w stronę Kałusiku, była również, jak i spód skały, pokryta kępami zarośli. Z największej kępy cienkie smugi dymu unosiły się ku niebu. — Widzisz — rzekł do Basi Wołodyjowski — to nieprzyjaciel się tam przytaił. — Widzę dymy, ale nie widzę ni ludzi, ni koni — odrzekła z bijącym sercem Basia. — Bo ich zarośla skrywają, chociaż wprawne oko ich dojrzy. Ot tam, patrz: dwa, trzy, cztery, całą kupę koni widać; jeden srokaty, jeden całkiem biały, a stąd wydaje się jak niebieski. — Prędko do nich zjedziem? — Nam ich tu przygnają, ale mamy czas, bo do owej kępy będzie z ćwierć mili. — A gdzie nasi? — Widzisz, tam ot, hen, skrawek boru? Pana podkomorska chorągiew powinna teraz właśnie sięgać już brzegu. Mellechowicz wynurzy się z ówtej strony bodaj za chwilę. Druga towarzyska chorągiew weźmie ich od tego kamienia. Dostrzegłszy ludzi oni sami ruszą ku nam, bo tędy można dobrze ku rzece pod wiszarem przejechać, a zaś z tamtego boku jest jar okrutnie przepaścisty, przez który nikt nie przejedzie. — To są w matni? — Jako widzisz. — Dla Boga ! ledwo już stoję! — zakrzyknęła Basia. Lecz po chwili: — Michałku, żeby byli mądrzy, to by co zrobili? — To by poszli jak w dym na podkomorską i przejechali im po brzuchach. Wtedy byliby wolni, ale tego nie uczynią, bo naprzód nie lubią oni jeździe regularnej w oczy leźć, po wtóre, będą się bali, że więcej wojska w lesie czyha, więc pomkną ku nam. — Ba! Ale my ich nie zatrzymamy: mamy jeno dwudziestu ludzi. — A Motowidło? — Prawda! Ha! gdzie on jest? Wołodyjowski zamiast odpowiedzieć zakwilił nagle, jak kwili jastrząb albo sokół. Wnet liczne kwilenia odpowiedziały mu od stóp wzgórza. Byli to semenowie Motowidły, którzy tak dobrze przyczaili się w chaszczach, że Basia, stojąc tuż nad nimi, wcale ich nie ujrzała. Więc przez chwilę spoglądała ze zdumieniem to w dół, to na małego rycerza, nagle policzki jej zapałały ogniście i za szyję chwyciła męża. — Michałku! tyś największy wódz w świecie. — Jeno że wprawy trochę mam — odrzekł uśmiechając się Wołodyjowski. — Ale ty nie trzepotaj mi się tu z radości i pomnij, że grzeczny żołnierz powinien być spokojny. Ale nic nie pomogła przestroga. Basia była jakby w gorączce. Chciało się jej zaraz na koń siadać i ze wzgórza zjeżdżać, by się z oddziałem Motowidły połączyć. Ale Wołodyjowski zatrzymał ją jeszcze, bo chciał, żeby początek dobrze widziała. Tymczasem słońce poranne wstało nad step i powlokło chłodnym, blado-złotym światłem całą równinę. Pobliskie kępy rozjaśniły się wesoło, dalsze i mniej wyraźne zarysowały się wyraźniej; szron miejscami w dołach leżący począł się skrzyć migotliwie, powietrze stało się bardzo przezrocze i wzrok mógł lecieć w dal prawie bez granic. — Podkomorska z borku wychodzi — ozwał się pan Wołodyjowski— widzę ludzi i konie! Rzeczywiście, jeźdźcy poczęli się wynurzać ze skraju lasu i czernieć długą linią na pokrytej mocno szronem podleśnej łące. Biała przestrzeń między nimi a lasem poczęła się z wolna powiększać. Widać nie spieszyli się zbytnio, chcąc dać czas innym chorągwiom. Wołodyjowski zwrócił się teraz w lewą stronę. — Jest i Mellechowicz! — rzekł. A po chwili znowu: — I pana łowczego przemyskiego ludzie nadjeżdżają. Nikt dwóch pacierzy nie uchybił. Tu wąsiki jego poruszyły się żywo. — Noga nie powinna ujść! Na koń teraz! Szybko zwrócili się ku dragonom i skoczywszy na kulbaki, zjechali bokiem wzniesienia między rosnące w dole chaszcze, gdzie znaleźli się wśród semenów pana Motowidły. Zatem całą masą już zbliżyli się do skraju zarośli i stanęli w miejscu, poglądając przed siebie. Nieprzyjaciel dojrzał widocznie zbliżającą się podkomorską chorągiew, bo w tejże chwili sypnęły się z gęstwiny rosnącej w środku równiny kupy jezdnych, tak jakoby kto stado sarn ruszył. Z każdą chwilą wysypywało się ich coraz więcej. Zwarłszy się w łańcuch szli oni z początku stępem brzegiem gęstwiny; jeźdźcy pokładli się na karkach końskich, tak iż z daleka można było mniemać, że to sam tabun ciągnie długą linią wzdłuż kępy. Widocznie nie mieli jeszcze pewności, czy owa chorągiew na nich idzie i widzi ich już, czy też to jest oddział przeglądający tylko okolicę. W tym ostatnim wypadku mogli spodziewać się, że zarośla skryją ich jeszcze przed oczyma nadjeżdżających. Z miejsca, gdzie stał Wołodyjowski na czele ludzi Motowidły, widać było doskonale ruchy niepewne i wahające się owego czambułu, podobne zupełnie do ruchów dzikich zwierząt, które już zwietrzyły niebezpieczeństwo. Dojechawszy do półkępy, poczęli iść prędzej lekkim cwałem. Naraz, gdy pierwsze szeregi sięgnęły otwartego stepu, wstrzymały nagle konie, a z nimi zatrzymała się cała wataha. Oto dojrzeli ciągnący z tej strony oddział Mellechowicza. Wówczas zatoczyli półkolem w bok od kępy i oczom ich przedstawiła się w całej pełni przemyska chorągiew idąca już rysią. Teraz stało się dla nich jasnym, że wszystkie chorągwie wiedzą o nich i jadą na nich. Dzikie krzyki ozwały się wśród kupy i wszczęło się zamieszanie. Chorągwie, okrzyknąwszy się także, przeszły w cwał, aż równina zagrzmiała od tętentu. Widząc to czambuł wyciągnął się w mgnieniu oka w ławę i gnał ile tchu w piersiach końskich ku wzgórzu, pod którym stał mały rycerz z panem Motowidłą i jego ludźmi. Przestrzeń dzieląca jednych od drugich poczęła się zmniejszać z przerażającą szybkością. Basia przybladła nieco zrazu ze wzruszenia i serce tłukło się w jej piersiach coraz silniej, widząc jednak, że patrzą na nią i nie dojrzawszy na żadnej twarzy najmniejszego niepokoju, opanowała się prędko. Za czym zbliżająca się jak wicher hurma zajęła całą jej uwagę. Przykróciła cugle, ścisnęła mocniej szabelkę i krew od serca napłynęła znów wielkim pędem do jej twarzy. — Dobrze! — rzekł mały rycerz. Ona spojrzała tylko na niego i poruszyła chrapkami, szepnąwszy jednocześnie: — Prędko skoczym? — Jeszcze czas! — odrzekł pan Michał. A tamci gnali, gnali, jak szarak, który czuje psy za sobą. Już nie więcej jak pół staja dzieli ich od chaszczów, już widać wyciągnięte łby końskie z potulonymi uszami, a nad nimi twarze tatarskie jakby przyrosłe do grzywy. Są bliżej i bliżej... Słychać chrapanie bachmatów, których wyszczerzone zęby i wytrzeszczone oczy świadczą, że idą takim pędem, aż im dech zapiera... Wołodyjowski daje znak i płot piszczeli semeńskich pochyla się ku nadbiegającym. — Ognia! Huk, dym i jakoby wicher uderzył w kupę plewy. W jednym mgnieniu oka wataha rozlatuje się na wszystkie strony, wyjąc i wrzeszcząc. Wtem mały rycerz wysuwa się z gęstwiny, a jednocześnie podkomorska, przemyska i lipkowska, zamykając krąg koła, zganiają rozproszonych ku środkowi znów w jedną kupę. Próżno ordyńcy szukają na pojedynkę wyjścia, próżno się kręcą, zabiegają w prawo, lewo, naprzód, w tył, koło już zwarte, więc i wataha zbija się mirno woli coraz ciaśniej, a wtem nadbiegają chorągwie i rozpoczyna się straszliwe łomotanie. Zrozumieli grasanci, że ten tylko wyjdzie żyw z owego skrzętu, kto się przebije, więc choć bez ładu i każdy na swoją rękę, jęli się bronić z rozpaczą i wściekłością. Zaraz też z początku gęsto usłali pole, tak wielka była furia uderzenia. Żołnierze, naciskając ich i mimo ciasnoty prąc konie naprzód, siekli i bodli z tą nieubłaganą a straszliwą wprawą, jaką tylko żołnierz z rzemiosła mieć może. Odgłos tuzania rozlegał się nad tym ludzkim koliskiem, podobien do odgłosu cepów bijących gromadnie a szybko w klepisko. Bito ordyńców i cięto przez łby, przez karki, przez plecy, przez ręce, którymi okrywali głowy, bito ze wszystkich stron, bez odpoczynku, bez pardonu, bez miary i zmiłowania. Oni też poczęli razić, czym kto mógł: handżarami, szablami, ów kiścieniem, ów szczęką końską. Konie ich, spychane do środka, osiadały na zadach lub waliły się na wznak. Inne gryząc się i kwicząc wierzgały w tłoku, powodując nieopisany zamęt. Po krótkiej walce w milczeniu wycie wyrwało się ze wszystkich piersi tatarskich; gniotła je większa liczba, lepsza broń, większa biegłość. Zrozumieli, że nie ma dla nich ratunku, że nie ujdzie nikt nie tylko z łupami, lecz nawet z życiem. Żołnierz, rozgrzewając się stopniowo, grzmocił coraz potężniej. Niektórzy z rabusiów pozeskakiwali z kulbak pragnąc przemknąć się między nogami rumaków. Tych tratowały kopyta, a czasem żołnierz odwrócił się i sztychem z góry zbiega przeszywał; niektórzy padali na ziemię w tej nadziei, że gdy chorągwie posuną się ku środkowi, wówczas zostawszy na zewnątrz koła będą mogli ratować się ucieczką. Jakoż kupa zmniejszała się coraz bardziej, bo z każdą chwilą ubywało ludzi i koni. Widząc to Azba-bej zbił, o ile mógł, ludzi w klin i rzucił się całą siłą na semenów Motowidły pragnąc koniecznie rozerwać pierścień. Lecz ci osadzili go na miejscu i wówczas rozpoczęła się rzeźba straszliwa. W tym samym czasie Mellechowicz, szalejąc jak płomień, rozerwał kupę i zostawiwszy jej połowę dwom towarzyskim chorągwiom, sam siadł na karki tym, którzy ścinali się z semenami. Część wprawdzie rabusiów wymknęła się przez ów ruch w pole i rozleciała się po równinie jak stado liści, ale żołnierze z tylnych szeregów, którzy przystępu do bitwy dla zbyt małego miejsca znaleźć nie mogli, puścili się za nimi natychmiast, po dwóch, potrzech lub pojedynczo. Natomiast ci, którzy nie zdołali się wymknąć, szli pod miecz mimo zapalczywej obrony i kładli się pokotem jak łan zboża, który żniwiarze z dwóch stron żąć napoczną. Basia ruszyła wraz z semenami, piszcząc cienkim głosem dla dodania sobie fantazji, bo w pierwszej chwili pociemniało jej nieco w oczach zarówno od pędu, jak z wielkiego wzruszenia. Dopadłszy też już nieprzyjaciela, widziała przed sobą z początku tylko ciemną masę, ruchliwą, rozkołysaną. Porwała ją nieprzezwyciężona chęć, by zupełnie zamknąć oczy. Oparła się wprawdzie tej chęci, lecz i tak machała szabelką trochę na oślep. Ale krótko to trwało. Odwaga jej wzięła wreszcie górę nad konfuzją i zaraz przejrzała jaśniej. Naprzód dostrzegła łby końskie, za nimi rozpalone a dzikie twarze; jedna z nich błysnęła przed nią tuż, tuż; Basia cięła zamaszyście i twarz znikła nagle, jakby była widziadłem. Wówczas do uszu Basinych doszedł spokojny głos męża: — Dobrze! Głos ów nadzwyczajnej dodał jej otuchy, pisnęła jeszcze cieniej i poczęła klęski szerzyć z zupełną już umysłu przytomnością. Oto znowu szczerzy przed nią zęby jakaś straszliwa głowa o płaskim nosie i wystających policzkach: Basia mach! po niej!... Tam znowu ręka kiścień podnosi: Basia mach! po niej; widzi jakieś plecy w tołubie: sztychem w nie; za czym tnie w prawo, w lewo, wprost, a co tnie, to człek leci na ziemię zdzierając uździenicą konia. Basi aż dziw, że to tak łatwo. Ale łatwo dlatego, że z jednej strony jedzie strzemieniem w strzemię mały rycerz, z drugiej — pan Motowidło. Pierwszy pilnie baczy na swoje kochanie — i to zgasi tak człeka jak świecę, to płytkim sztychem odwali ramię wraz z bronią, to czasem wetknie ostrze między Basię a nieprzyjaciela i wraża szabla wyleci nagle tak w górę, jakby była ptakiem skrzydlatym, Pan Motowidło, żołnierz flegmatyk, pilnował drugiego boku mężnej pani. I jako pracowity sadownik idąc wśród drzew raz w raz odetnie lub pokruszy suchą gałęź, tak on raz w raz strącał ludzi na skrwawioną ziemię, walcząc z taką flegmą i spokojem, jak gdyby o czym innym myślał. Obaj wiedzieli, kiedy Basi samej pozwolić na natarcie, a kiedy ją uprzedzić lub zastąpić. Czuwał nad nią z daleka i ktoś trzeci, łucznik niezrównany, któren stojąc umyślnie opodal, co chwila bełt strzały do cięciwy przykładał i puszczał niechybnego posłańca śmierci w tłok największy. Lecz tłok uczynił się tak srogi, że Wołodyjowski nakazał Basi cofnąć się wraz z kilkoma ludźmi z zamętu, zwłaszcza że półdzikie konie ordyńców jęły gryźć i wierzgać. Basia zaś usłuchała niezwłocznie, bo jakkolwiek zapał ją unosił i mężne serce do dalszej zachęcało walki, przecie jej niewieścia natura poczęła brać górę nad uniesieniem i wzdragać się wśród tej rzezi, na widok krwi, wśród wycia, jęków, chrapania konających, w powietrzu przesiąkłym zapachem surowicy i potu. Cofając więc z wolna konia, wkrótce znalazła się za kołem walczących, zaś pan Michał i pan Motowidło, uwolnieni od pilnowania, mogli wreszcie dać zupełną swej ochocie żołnierskiej folgę. Tymczasem pan Muszalski, stojący dotychczas opodal, zbliżył się do Basi. — Waćpani dobrodzika prawdziwie po kawalersku stawałaś— rzekł jej.— Ktoś nie wiedzący myślałby, że archanioł Michał zstąpił z niebios między semenów i psubratów gromi... Co za honor dla nich ginąć z takiej oto rączki, którą przy okazji niech mi ucałować będzie niewzbronno. To rzekłszy pan Muszalski chwycił rękę Basi i przycisnął do niej wąsiska. — Waćpan widziałeś? Istotnie dobrze stawałam? — spytała Basia chwytając w otwarte nozdrza i usta powietrze. — Że i kot lepiej przeciw szczurom nie staje. Serce mi tu rosło, jak Pana Boga kocham! Aleś waćpani słusznie uczyniła cofając się z bitwy, bo pod koniec zwykle o przygodę najłatwiej. — Mąż mi kazał, a ja na wyjezdnym przyrzekłam mu, że go wraz usłucham. — Może łuk swój zostawić? Nie! na nic mi on teraz, bo też z szablą skoczę. Widzę trzech ludzi nadjeżdżających, których pewnie pan pułkownik dla pilnowania jej dostojnej osoby przysyła. Inaczej ja bym przysłał; ale ścielę się do stóp, bo tam już koniec niedługo będzie, i trzeba mi się spieszyć. Trzech dragonów istotnie nadjechało dla pilnowania Basi, co widząc pan Muszalski rozpuścił konia i skoczył, Basia wahała się przez chwilę, czy zostać na miejscu, czy objechawszy urwistą ścianę wspiąć się na wzgórze, z które— go przed bitwą spoglądali na równinę. Lecz czując zmęczenie wielkie postanowiła zostać. Niewieścia natura odzywała się w niej coraz silniej. O jakie dwieście kroków docinano bez litości reszty grasantów i czarna kupa walczących wichrzyła się coraz gwałtowniej na krwawym pobojowisku. Krzyki rozpaczliwe wstrząsały powietrzem, a Basi, niedawno jeszcze tak pełnej zapału, uczyniło się jakoś mdło i słabo. Zdjął ją strach wielki, by nie omdlała całkiem, i tylko wstyd przed dragonami podtrzymywał ją na kulbace; odwracała jednak starannie od nich twarz, by nie dojrzeli na niej bladości. Œwieże powietrze wracało jej z wolna siły i animusz, nie do tego jednak stopnia, by miała ochotę skoczyć znów między walczących. Byłaby to uczyniła chyba dlatego, by prosić o zmiłowanie nad ostatkami ordyńców. Wiedząc zresztą, że na nic by się to nie zdało, wyglądała z upragnieniem końca bitwy. A tam bito i bito. Odgłos rąbaniny i krzyki nie ustawały ani na chwilę. Upłynęło może pół godziny: chorągwie stłaczały się coraz mocniej. Nagle kupka grasantów licząca może dwudziestu jeźdźców wyrwała się z morderczego koliska i poczęła biec jak wicher ku wzgórzu. Pomykając wzdłuż urwiska mogli istotnie dobrać się do miejsca, gdzie wzgórze łagodnie zlewało się z równiną, i znaleźć na wysokim stepie ocalenie. Ale na ich drodze stała z trzema dragonami Basia. Widok niebezpieczeństwa wlał w tej chwili moc do jej serca i przytomność do jej umysłu. Zrozumiała, że zostać jest zgubą, bo kupa owa samym pędem obali ich i roztratuje, nie mówiąc o tym, że na szablach zostaną rozniesieni. Stary wachmistrz dragoński widocznie tego samego był zdania, bo chwycił ręką za cugiel Basinego dzianecika, zawrócił go ku ucieczce i krzyknął desperackim niemal głosem: — W konie, jasna pani! Basia pomknęła jak wicher, ale sama; wierni trzej żołnierze stanęli murem na miejscu, by choć przez chwilę powstrzymać nieprzyjaciela i dać ukochanej pani czas odsadzenia się na większą odległość. Tymczasem za ową kupą skoczyli natychmiast w pościgu żołnierze, ale pierścień otaczający dotąd szczelnie grasantów tym samym przerwał się, więc poczęli się wymykać po dwóch, po trzech, potem coraz liczniej. Ogromna większość ich leżała już pokotem, ale kilkudziesięciu, wraz z Azba— bejem, zdołało zbiec. Wszystkie te kupy pędziły co koń wyskoczy ku wzgórzu. Trzej dragoni nie zdołali zatrzymać wszystkich uciekających, zresztą po krótkiej walce spadli z kulbak, hurma zaś biegąc śladem Basi zawróciła na skłonie wzgórza i wydostała się na step wysoki. Polskie chorągwie, a w przodzie najbliższa lipkowska, pędziły co koń wyskoczy o kilkadziesiąt kroków za nimi. Na wysokim stepie poprzecinanym gęsto zdradliwymi rozpadlinami i jarami utworzył się z jeźdźców jakoby wąż olbrzymi: głowę jego stanowiła Basia, szyję grasanci, a dalszy ciąg cielska Mellechowicz z Lipkami i dragoni, na których czele pędził Wołodyjowski z ostrogami wbitymi w boki konia i przerażeniem w duszy. W chwili kiedy owa garść zbójów wyrwała się z koła, był on zajęty z drugiej jego strony, dlatego Mellechowicz uprzedził go w pościgu. Teraz więc włos stawał dębem na głowie małego rycerza na myśl, że Basia może być przez zbiegów ogarnięta, że może utracić przytomność i umykać wprost w stronę Dniestru, że którykolwiek ze zbójów może przy wymijaniu dosięgnąć ją szablą, handżarem lub kiścieniem. I serce zamierało w nim z obawy o życie ukochanego stworzenia. Leżąc prawie na karku końskim, wybladły, ze ściśniętymi zębami, z wichrem okropnych myśli w głowie, bódł rumaka zbrojnymi piętami, okładał go płazem i leciał jak drop, nim zerwie się do lotu. Przed nim migały baranie kapuzy Lipków. — Boże daj, by Mellechowicz nadążył. On na dobrym koniu, Boże daj!— powtarzał z rozpaczą w duszy. Lecz obawy jego były płonne, a niebezpieczeństwo nie tak wielkie, jak się rozkochanemu rycerzowi zdawało. Tatarom nadto chodziło o własną skórę; nadto blisko czuli za plecami Lipków, by mieli ścigać pojedynczego jeźdźca, choćby ten jeździec był najpiękniejszą hurysą z Mahometowego raju i umykał w płaszczu całkiem klejnotami wyszytym. Basia potrzebowała tylko zatoczyć kołem w stronę Chreptiowa, by się pozbyć pogoni, tamci bowiem z pewnością nie zawracaliby za nią w paszczę Iwu, mając wprost przed sobą rzekę wraz z jej komyszami, w których się ukryć mogli. Lipkowie, mając konie lepsze, i tak zbliżali się do nich coraz więcej. Basia zaś siedziała na dzianecie nieporównanie ściglejszym od zwykłych, kudłatych bachmacików ordyńskich, bardzo wytrwałych w biegu, ale nie tak rączych jak konie wysokiej krwi. Na koniec, nie tylko nie straciła przytomności, ale zuchowata natura ozwała się w niej z całą siłą i krew rycerska zagrała na nowo w jej żyłach. Dzianet jej wyciągnął się jak sarna, wiatr świszczał jej w uszach i zamiast strachu ogarnęło ją pewne uczucie upojenia. „Rok cały mogą mnie gonić i nie zgonią — pomyślała sobie. — Popędzę jeszcze, a potem zawrócę i albo ich puszczę przed siebie, albo — gdyby mnie ścigać nie przestali — pod szable ich podprowadzę." Przyszło jej na myśl, iż jeśli jadący za nią grasanci rozproszyli się zbyt po stepie, to może przy zawrocie przyjdzie jej natknąć się na którego i pojedynczą walkę stoczyć. — Ba! to i cóż! — rzekła na ową myśl do swej walecznej duszy. — Michał tak mnie już wyuczył, że śmiało mogę się ważyć, a inaczej pomyślą jeszcze, że ze strachu uciekam, i na drugą ekspedycję nie wezmą, a przy tym pan Zagłoba będzie ze mnie dworował... To sobie rzekłszy obejrzała się za łotrzykami, ale ci uciekali kupą. Do walki pojedynczej nie było żadnego podobieństwa, lecz Basi zachciało się koniecznie złożyć na oczach całego wojska dowód, że nie ucieka na oślep i w zapamiętaniu. W tym celu wspomniawszy, iż ma w olstrach dwa pistoleciki wyborne, a przed odjazdem przez samego Michała starannie nabite, poczęła wstrzymywać dzianeta, a raczej zawracać go, hamując, w stronę Chreptiowa. Lecz o cudo, na ten widok cała kupa grasantów zmieniła nieco kierunek ucieczki, biorąc się więcej w lewo, ku brzegowi wzgórza. Basia, podpuściwszy ich : a kilkadziesiąt kroków, wypaliła po dwakroć do najbliższych koni, następnie zatoczywszy koło skoczyła całym pędem w stronę Chreptiowa. Lecz zaledwie dzianet przebiegł z szybkością jaskółki kilkanaście kroków, gdy nagle zaczerniała przed nim szeroka rozpadlina stepowa. Basia wspięła go ostrogami bez namysłu i szlachetny zwierz nie odmówił skoku. Ale przednie tylko jego kopyta zachwyciły nieco przeciwległego brzegu, więc przez chwilę szukał gwałtownie tylnymi podparcia na stromej ścianie, za czym nie dość zmarznięta jeszcze ziemia obsunęła mu się spod nóg i runął w szczelinę wraz z Basią. Na szczęście nie przygniótł jej, bo pierwej jeszcze zdołała wyrzucić nogi ze strzemion i przechylić się w bok z całej mocy. Padła też na gruby pokład mchu wyściełającego niby futrem dno szczeliny, ale wstrząśnienie było tak silne, że zemdlała. Wołodyjowski nie dojrzał wypadku, bo mu horyzont przesłaniali Lipkowie, natomiast Mellechowicz wrzasnął okropnym głosem na ludzi, by nie zatrzymując się ścigali dalej grasantów, sam zaś dobiegłszy do jaru stoczył się na łeb w dół. W mgnieniu oka zeskoczył z kulbaki i porwał Basię w ramiona. Sokole oczy jego objęły ją całą w jednej chwili, bacząc, czy nie dojrzą gdzie krwi, potem błyskawicą padły na mchy. Zrozumiał, że one to uchroniły od śmierci i ją, i dzianeta. Przygłuszony okrzyk radości wyrwał się z ust młodego Tatara. Basia jednak ciążyła mu na rękach, więc przycisnął ją z całej mocy do piersi, potem zbladłymi wargami począł całować raz po raz jej oczy, potem przywarł ustami do jej ust, jakby duszę z niej wypić pragnął, wreszcie świat cały zakręcił się z nim szalonym wirem, zatajona na dnie piersi, jak smok w jaskini, namiętność porwała go jak burza. W tej chwili jednak tętent licznych koni rozległ się echem z wysokiego stepu i zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Liczne głosy poczęły wołać: „Tu! w tym jarze! Tu!" Mellechowicz złożył Basię na mchach i ozwał się nadjeżdżającym: — Bywaj ! Tu ! bywaj ! W minutę później Wołodyjowski skoczył na dno jaru, za nim pan Zagłoba, Muszalski, Nienaszyniec i kilku innych oficerów. — Nic jej! — zakrzyknął Tatar. — Mchy ją ocaliły. Wołodyjowski porwał omdlałą żonę na ręce, inni skoczyli po wodę, której w pobliżu nie było. Zagłoba chwyciwszy skronie omdlałej począł wołać: — Basiu! Baśka najmilsza! Baśka! — Nic jej! — powtórzył blady jak trup Mellechowicz. Tymczasem Zagłoba uderzył się po boku, chwycił manierkę, nalał gorzałki na dłoń i począł Basine skronie nią wycierać, następnie przechylił manierkę do jej ust, co widocznie poskutkowało, bo nim inni nadbieżeli z wodą, ona otworzyła oczy i poczęła chwytać powietrze ustami, pokasłując przy tym, bo jej gorzałka paliła podniebienie i gardło. W kilka minut przyszła zupełnie do siebie. Wołodyjowski, nie zważając na obecność oficerów i żołnierzy, to przyciskał ją do piersi, to okrywał pocałunkami jej ręce mówiąc: — A mojeż ty kochanie. Mało dusza ze mnie nie wyszła. Nicże ci? Nic cię nie boli? — Nic mi! — odrzekła Basia. — Aha! widzę teraz, że mnie zamroczyło, bo koń się ze mną opsnął... Zali to już po bitwie? — Już. Azba-bej usieczon. Wracajmy teraz prędko, bo się boję, abyś mi nie zachorzała od fatygi. — Wcale żadnej fatygi nie czuję! — rzekła Basia. Po czym spojrzawszy bystro po obecnych rozdęła chrapki. — Tylko nie myślcie waćpanowie, żem uciekała ze strachu. Oho! ani mi się śniło. Jak Michała miłuję, tak sobie dla uciechy gnałam przed nimi, a potem z pistoletów wypaliłam. — Koń od owych wystrzałów jeden postrzelon i zbója wzięliśmy żywcem — wtrącił Mellechowicz. — A co? — odrzekła Basia. — Taki szwank przy skoku każdemu może się przytrafić, prawda? Żadna eksperiencja od tego nie obroni, że się koń czasem opsnie. Ha ! dobrze, żeście mnie waćpanowie postrzegli, bo mogłabym tu długo poleżeć. — Pierwszy dostrzegł cię pan Mellechowicz i pierwszy ratował, bo myśmy za nim pędzili — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. Basia usłyszawszy to zwróciła się do młodego Lipka i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. — Dziękuję waćpanu za życzliwość. On nic nie odrzekł, tylko przycisnął do ust jej rękę, a potem pochylił się i objął z pokorą jej stopy, jak chłop. Tymczasem coraz więcej chorągwi ściągało nad brzeg szczeliny; bitwa była skończona, więc pan Wołodyjowski wydał tylko rozkazy Mellechowiczowi, aby urządził obławę na tych kilkunastu ordyńców, którzy zdołali ukryć się przed pościgiem, i zaraz wszyscy ruszyli do Chreptiowa. Po drodze widziała Basia raz jeszcze ze wzniesienia pobojowisko. Trupy ludzkie i końskie leżały miejscami w kupach, miejscami pojedynczo. Po błękicie niebieskim płynęły ku nim coraz liczniej, z wielkim krakaniem stada kruków i siadały opodal, czekając, by pocztowi kręcący się jeszcze po równinie odjechali. — Ot, żołnierscy grabarzowie! — rzekł wskazując ptactwo krzywcem szabli Zagłoba — a niech jeno odjedziem, przyjadą tu wilcy z kapelą i zębami będą tym nieboszczykom dzwonić. Znaczna to jest wiktoria, choć nad tak nikczemnym nieprzyjacielem odniesiona, bo ów Azba od kilku lat to tu, to tam grasował. Polowali na niego komendanci jak na wilka, zawsze na próżno, aż wreszcie na Michała trafił i przyszła nań czarna godzina. — Azba-bej usieczon? — Mellechowicz go pierwszy dojechał i powiadam ci, kiedy go nie wyciął nad uchem, to aż mu szabla do zębów doszła. — Mellechowicz dobry żołnierz! — rzekła Basia. Tu zwróciła się do pana Zagłoby: — A waćpan siła dokazywałeś? — Nie piszczałem jako świerszcz, nie skakałem jako pchła ani jako cyga, bo takową uciechę insektom zostawuję, ale też za to nie szukano mnie między mchami jako grzyba, za nos mnie nikt nie ciągnął ani też w gębę mi nikt nie dmuchał... — Waćpana nie kocham! — odrzekła Basia wysuwając naprzód usta i sięgając mimo woli do swego różowego noska. A on patrzył na nią, uśmiechał się i mruczał nie przestając dworować: — Biłaś się walecznie — rzekł — umykałaś walecznie, przewróciłaś kozła walecznie, a teraz będziesz się od bólu w kościach kaszą okładała także walecznie; my zaś musimy cię pilnować, aby cię razem z twoją walecznością wróble nie zdziobały, gdyż one na kaszę wielce łakome. — Waćpan już w to godzisz, żeby mnie Michał na drugę ekspedycję nie zabrał. Wiem doskonale! — Owszem, owszem, będę go prosił, żeby cię zawsze na orzechy brał, boś misterna i gałęź się pod tobą nie złamie. Mój Boże, to mi wdzięczność! A któż Michała namawiał, byś z nami jechała? Ja! Srodze sobie to teraz wyrzucam, zwłaszcza że mi tak moją życzliwość płacisz. Czekaj! Będziesz teraz drewnianą szabelką badyle na chreptiowskim majdanie ścinać! Ot, dla ciebie ekspedycja! Inna by starego uściskała, a to licho kąśliwe naprzód mi strachu narobiło, a ninie jeszcze na mnie nastaje! Basia niewiele myśląc uściskała zaraz pana Zagłobę, któren uradował się z tego wielce i rzekł: — No, no! przyznać muszę, żeś się cokolwiek do dzisiejszej wiktorii przyczyniła, bo żołnierze, że to każden chciał się popisać, z okrutną furią się bili. — Jako żywo! -zawołał pan Muszalski. — Nie żal człeku i zginąć, gdy takie oczy na niego patrzą! — Vivat nasza pani ! — zakrzyknął pan Nienaszyniec. — Vivat! — powtórzyło sto głosów. — Daj jej Boże zdrowie! A pan Zagłoba pochylił się ku Basi i mruknął: — Po słabości ! I jechali wesoło dalej, pokrzykując, pewni uczty wieczorem. Pogoda uczyniła się cudna. Trębacze zagrali po chorągwiach, dobosze uderzyli w kotły i z wielkim gwarem wjechali wszyscy do Chreptiowa. Pan Wołodyjowski 26